


Set My Heart on Fire

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Coffee Shops, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, I kinda wanna write about what happened in between, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pick-Up Lines, Volleyball, just Minho trying to flirt and Jisung being oblivious, there's not much plot nor conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: Lee Minho + pick up lines = bad combination.Somehow, it still works out.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	1. Can I receive your number?

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing that's been lying in my WIP folder for too long. I'm thinking about finishing a few more abandoned drafts and post them along with new stories? 
> 
> They won't be half as good as the rest (I don't really like how this one turned out either) but I feel bad for leaving them, especially because I still remember how excited I was for those ideas when I first started working on them.

The air in the local coffee shop is quite fresh, just a faint smell of flowers cutting through, mixed in with the smell of hot coffee. Minho loves the smell of it. It brings him a feeling of domesticity, as he’s spent more days in this coffee shop than at home for the past few years. 

The place is usually calm, not many customers nor cars passing by at this time of the day. Minho likes it that way. It lets him wander with his mind and get it off things he shouldn’t be thinking about in his free time. There’s something calming in the tranquil feel of the coffee shop. 

Today seems to be an exception to the quiet nature of the shop. While the most part of the shop tries to keep its calmer atmosphere, there’s nothing quiet about the group of kids seated by the door, occupying the biggest of tables and stealing a few more chairs to have a place to sit down at. 

If it was for anything else, Minho wouldn’t appreciate the change in the air as the five boys around him disrupt the silent coffee shop. However, he can’t bring himself to care as much today. 

Spring came too early this year, and Minho’s school volleyball club struggled with keeping their place in this year’s tournament. The competition has been fierce, and there were times when they all thought they won’t make it. Alongside with studying, Minho found this Spring to be a hard time of the year, way more exhausting than the last years. Which is why he should allow himself to get a little carried away now that it has ended. 

Despite their surprise, Minho’s volleyball team made it to the first three, and are now preparing for the next tournament, which will take place in Incheon. Minho knows they still have a long way to go, but one celebration before it all starts sounds too tempting to refuse. 

“This is the best cheesecake I’ve ever eaten,” Felix melts right next to Minho’s seat. “Why didn’t you bring us here sooner?” 

“You know you shouldn’t eat sweets during the heat period,” Seungmin scolds the older from the other side of the table. They are Chan’s words, not Seungmin’s, but he’s undeniably right. They shouldn’t be stuffing with sweets when they’re supposed to be training twice as hard as usual. 

“So what are we going to do to celebrate our win?” Hyunjin asks, seeming just as excited as Felix despite Seungmin’s attempt at calming him down. 

“I thought this was celebrating,” Minho shrugs. He observes his teammates; they’re all having fun. This is enough of a celebration already. 

“No, dummy,” Hyunjin shakes his head and points his fingers at him, “the real fun is about to start. We’ve got to do something.” 

Minho shrugs again, his eyes leaving Hyunjin to scan the coffee shop. There’s nothing unusual about it, with about the same number of places occupied as always. Minho quirks a smile when he spots a familiar squirrel hunched over the textbooks in the corner of the coffee shop. 

“What’s that?” Hyunjin asks, bringing Minho’s attention back at him. He doesn’t stop his cheeks from heating up when Hyunjin’s lips quirk up. 

“What’s what?” Felix asks from besides Minho, innocently enough for Minho to attempt at brushing him off, but Hyunjin is quick to answer. 

“Someone caught Minho’s eye out there,” Hyunjin sing-songs, quirking his eyebrow in the direction of Minho’s interest. He watches amused as Felix turns around in a span of seconds, scanning the room until he finds the boy sitting in the corner.

“Really, hyung?” his eyes are sparkling when he looks up at Minho. “Do you like him?” 

Minho tries to deny it half-heartedly, but Hyunjin has none of his behaviour, and Felix also seems to catch on. “You really do like him!” 

Minho’s cheeks paint red at Felix words, and only get warmer when the rest of their friends turn their way, now curious about the statement. Seungmin is grinning at Minho expectantly, Jeongin’s and Felix’s eyes just as expressive. 

The boy might have caught his interest a little, but that’s as far as Minho’s going to admit. He is very cute, eyes sparkling and smile vibrant. Minho’s been eyeing him for a few weeks now, if that’s saying anything. 

His teammates are now all looking at him, expectantly. He can’t stand the weight of their stares, so he looks away. He tries to keep his voice stable and convincing when he speaks up, “It’s not a big deal.” 

“Oh, is it not?” Hyunjin quirks up his eyebrow again. “Well, if it’s not such a big deal, ask him out then.” 

Minho chokes on nothing. “What-?”

“Don’t be a chicken hyung!” Felix shouts a little too loud. His arm is suddenly around Minho’s shoulders, almost pulling him off his chair. 

“I’m not- there’s no way I can just approach him. He will think that I’m a creep,” Minho argues back, fighting to get the heat in his cheeks under control. 

He tries to spot the boy in his peripheral vision to make sure he’s not aware of the ruckus. Fortunately, he’s too focused on the task in his hands. 

“Of course not,” Jeongin laughs. “He already knows you’re a creep by how much you’re staring at him.” 

Minho pretends to hit the younger, who just stands up to avoid his hand and hides behind Hyunjin. When he’s in a safe distance, Jeongin sticks his tongue at him. 

“Besides, who wouldn’t like our Minho-hyung flirting with them?” Hyunjin insists, both hands gripping the table in excitement. His eyes are sparkling a bit too brightly. 

“Are you saying you’re scared to ask your crush out? What could happen, do you think he’ll reject you?” Jeongin asks then. 

That’s obviously not the case, Minho thinks. There’s no way he’s getting rejected by anyone. He’s the school’s sweetheart, always being approached by people asking him out. Normally, it’s quite annoying, and he complains about it a lot, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t think highly of his charming abilities. He could get anyone he lays his eyes on, and this squirrel isn’t an exception. 

“Fine,” he capitulates, “I’ll do it. How, though?” 

“It’s super romantic to order him something,” Hyunjin muses, “you know, the way they do in movies.” 

“They usually order alcohol, that happens in night clubs.” 

“Well, we can make it work in a cafe, too. Just pick something cute on the menu,” Felix says, reaching across the table to grab the menu that’s lying by Jeongin’s table corner. 

He picks the cheesiest desert on the menu - a pink cupcake with a heart on it. He feels so stupid when he tells the waitress to bring it to the boy’s table. He’s sure he’s redder than the cupcake, but he cannot back away, especially with all the stares heating his back. 

His heart is beating when he looks back at his teammates. They’re cheering happily, “Fighting!” 

He sinks back into his chair. It already starts to feel like a bad idea, but the damage has been done. 

“Look,” Jeongin whisper-shouts, pointing at the table. “There it goes!” 

They all watch the waitress walk up to Jisung, placing the cupcake in front of him. The boy looks up, startled. She whispers something to him and points at their table. Jisung follows with his eyes, stopping at the table and observing the boys, one by one. From his angle, he can’t see Jeongin’s foot kicking Minho in the shin under the table. 

He doesn’t need that kind of encouragement, though. For a reason he can’t quite understand, Minho feels a rush of confidence in his body when his eyes meet with the squirrel’s. For a moment, he thinks he can do anything. 

Jisung is still looking at him, correctly guessing it was Minho who ordered his cake. Minho finds his flustered face adorable. He winks and watches the younger turn red, eyes going wide; Jisung looks away suddenly, burying himself into his textbook. Cute. 

“What are you waiting for?” Felix whispers impatiently into Minho’s ear. “Go after him!” 

“Hyung’s gonna get a boyfriend,” Jeongin teases happily. 

“I am _not_ getting a boyfriend,” Minho corrects. Because yeah, the squirrel may be very cute, but that’s not why he’s doing this. 

He isn’t ready to call this a crush. Maybe. At least not until he’s sure that the boy will react positively. In the worst case, he’ll just talk to him a little, maybe make a new friend. 

Minho’s just about to head to the squirrel’s table when Seungmin speaks up: “He’s right. Did you see how uncomfortable the younger was just now? No way he’s gonna say yes.” 

“Hey,” Minho snaps, “I could get him to date me if I wanted to. It’s just that I don’t.” 

“How do you not want to date him?” Hyunjin asks confused. “You’re totally into him.” 

“Yeah, well, that doesn’t mean-” 

“He’s just scared, is all,” Seungmin sticks his tongue at him. Minho knows it’s not because he doesn’t trust Minho. This is all just a game for Seungmin, and for some reason, Minho getting a boyfriend is the prize. It seems that Minho has no other option than to play along. 

“I’ll get his number,” he says confidently, leaning his body over the top of his chair. It rattles under his weight. “And I get to coach you for a week.” 

“You’re not Chan-” Hyunjin starts, but Seungmin stops him before he can fully argue. There’s an amused smirk forming on his lips, a glint to his eyes that Minho hasn’t seen before. 

“Fine,” the god himself speaks, “If you fail, you’re paying for us.” 

“Settled.” 

He ignores the deafening echo of his heart as he walks towards the squirrel’s table, footsteps almost inaudible in contrast to his heartbeat. He’s glad that the boy is so into whatever he’s doing, because he doesn’t have to deal with his eyes on him yet. 

He stops in front of the table for a second, taking one last breath. 

“H-hey,” Minho says to gain the boy’s attention, already regretting that he has come this far. The boy lifts his head to look at Minho, giving him a confused look. His eyes are wide in surprise and his cheeks are even softer up close. 

“Uhm, hi,” the boy answers. He’s equally uncomfortable with the situation as Minho is, and he decides to make this less humiliating for the other. The sooner it will leave his mouth, the less weird he’ll feel. 

“I’m a setter, can I set your heart on fire?” He stumbles out, adding a wink to the end of his very bad, yet somehow effective pick-up line.

He isn’t sure what he to expect, but getting no reaction definitely wasn’t on the list. It seems that the boy has completely stopped working. This didn’t go according to plan. Okay, deep breath. “Sorry, they want me to get your number or else I’ll have to pay for them.”

“Oh,” the boy breathes out, relaxing again. He reaches for his phone quickly, opening his contacts. “Here.” 

Minho is surprised this is all he needed to say, but he’s not complaining. He takes the offered phone into his hands and types in his number clumsily, then offers his own phone. Jisung, as the boy has named his contact, returns it with a smile. 

“Thanks,” Minho says, almost forgetting how to breathe, “I promise I’ll text you later if you’re okay with that.” 

Jisung smiles ever brighter. “Yeah, that would be nice!”


	2. Set My Heart on Fire

Minho does text him. It doesn’t take them long and they’re already chatting as if they knew each other since childhood. It feels oddly familiar to text Minho, as if they shared one wave-length. The older knows exactly what to say to make him laugh. 

They talk about school, about what they like to do in their free time. Jisung talks about rapping and producing music. Minho offers to teach him some volleyball, and they settle a meeting. 

Soon, they lose track of how many meetings there were. They hang out like real friends. Which is kind of not at all what Jisung was hoping for, if he was being honest. Through all the fun they have together, Minho is a little too casual about this. 

The circumstances in which Jisung has met the boy were, well, specific. And maybe it was wrong to assume anything based on that, but Jisung couldn’t help but hope for a little more when they started texting. 

Now, maybe a month into their friendship, Jisung is sure he was wrong. The way Minho treats him is nothing but platonic, spare for a little flirting here and there, but Jisung comes to accept that’s just how Minho is. 

Alright, they hold hands sometimes, but still. 

They’re not dating. They just hang out a lot, and text each other, but that’s about it. Minho has never said anything about dating, after all. He doesn’t talk about it at all. Jisung doesn’t have the right to be disappointed. 

Jisung doesn’t think much of it when Minho asks him to come hang out with his friends. It would be a first for him, getting to know Minho’s friends, but it had to happen one day. Minho knows by now that Jisung doesn’t really hang out with anyone besides him and his producer team; he probably wants to introduce Jisung to new people.

That could be nice. And it certainly is, because when Jisung finally gets to meet them, he can’t help but fall for them, platonically. 

It’s a celebration of their win on the Incheon tournament, and they pick a fancy place to eat at. Jisung feels a little underdressed for the restaurant, but considering neither of them is wearing anything fancy, he lets it slide. 

Minho’s teammates start to appear one by one, or in pairs. Each time someone asks about Jisung, Minho just shushes them and sends them to the closest empty spot. Jisung doesn’t understand yet why is his presence such a big deal, but it makes his heart beat a little faster to think that Minho wants to be fancy about introducing him. 

He gets a little anxious when people start crowding in, and he’s glad to know that there’s no one else they’re waiting for, because eight people is more than enough. He kind of wishes he’d have Changbin by his side, his fellow music producer that always manages to calm his nerves, but having Minho’s palm on his knee does the job quite well. 

Once everyone is seated and the food is ordered, Minho finally speaks up. “Okay, so you all wanted to know why I brought this squirrel along, right?”

“We already know why,” Seungmin teases from besides Jisung, giving him a knowing smirk. 

“Well, I don’t,” comes from the other side of the table. Jisung acknowledges that it’s Chan, someone he didn’t expect to be here today, but now that he thinks about it, Chan mentioned playing volleyball a few times during their nights at the studio. 

Minho ignores them, eyes finding Jisung’s. There’s some kind of spark dancing in his eyes that Jisung can’t quite name. It makes his heart squeeze.

“This is Jisung,” Minho says, reaching for Jisung’s hand on the table. “He’s my boyfriend.” 

Wait, what. 

He vaguely hears Minho’s teammates going wild, and when he recognizes someone addressing to him, he smiles weakly at them. But he can’t focus, not when there’s a hand rubbing his thigh and all eyes are on him and there’s just one thing in his head, playing on repeat: _He’s my boyfriend._

Everyone seems to calm down once there’s food on the table and they quickly forget about Jisung. He feels less and less stares on his face, and slowly lets himself relax. Minho is busy with his dish as well, which means there’s no more hands spreading warmth through his body by just touching his leg. 

Fortunately, the whole celebration doesn’t last too long. There are people rushing home and other places, and soon enough, it’s just Jisung, Minho and a few more people walking out of the restaurant. 

It must be because Minho senses his discomfort that he finally parts ways with his friends, and the two find themselves on the way to their cafe. Minho takes them to Jisung’s table and sits across, reaching for Jisung’s hand and intertwining their fingers. He looks happy. 

When Jisung bites his lips, Minho’s smile fades. “What’s wrong?” 

“Are we dating?” Jisung asks abruptly. The question is too straightforward, but he needs to know for sure. He needs to know he isn’t imagining things. 

Silence stretches and Jisung almost regrets asking, but Minho is still holding his hand, and he doesn’t feel like running away. 

“Y-yeah, we are. What are you asking?” Minho asks, seemingly surprised by the question. Jisung doesn’t get it, but Minho somehow looks like as if it was the most obvious thing on Earth. 

“Since when…?” he dares to ask. 

“I asked you out when we met. You gave me your number,” Minho explains, then trails off. “Did you... not realize?” 

Jisung shakes his head, “You needed it for the bet.” 

“I ordered you a cupcake. With a heart,” Minho insists, breathless. His voice is small when he speaks up again, fingers nervously playing with the hem of Jisung’s sleeve. “Are you not interested in me then?” 

Without much thought, Jisung shakes his head, frantically waving his hands in front of him, “Never said that!” 

“Good,” Minho giggles. And with him, Jisung giggles too. 

Yeah, it’s good. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a tad-bit longer, but I decided to cut it here because I was too tired to edit more of it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
